scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The wiggles movie nickelodeon and nick jr. style
logos in the movie paramount nickelodeon movies Nick (Logo).png Paramount Pictures Jackass Presents Bad Grandpa.png * Locations * the lego store as The magic club * Blue's clues house as Mrs. Bingle's School * Daizy's Flower Shaped House as Dorothy's Garden * Sesame Street as Henry's Place * The Lookout as Wags World * Mcdonald Land as Wiggle Town * Brrrrrr Street as Itself * The Krusty Krab as The S.S Feathersword * Shrek's Swamp as Wigglehouse * Rivet Town as The Circus Tent Pony People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends in Town Book.png Tyrone (Shrek).jpeg SpongeBob timely arrival to save Mr Krabs and Squidward.png Johnny Bravo is on the street..jpg Never Land Cropped 2 2.png Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Disney Junior Logo.png Sesame Street (1969-2000) (Davidchannel's Poster).png Mr. Herriman's House by Thebackgroundponies2016Style.png DC Logo (2012) ident (Blue).jpg Lego City Adventures.jpg * Movie Used * The Wiggles Movie 1997 * Clips from Movies/TV shows/video games used * Mickey Donald Goofy the three musketeers * Mickey mouse 2013 * yo gabba gabba * buzz lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * buzz lightyear of star command * The Lion King 1994 * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride 1998 * The Lion King 1 1/2 2004 * wow wow wubbzy * Sesame Street * Follow That Bird * The Adventures Of Elmo In Grouchland * Elmo's World The Street We Live On! * Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration * SpongeBob SquarePants 1999 * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2004 * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water 2015 * Ratatouille * Blue's Clues * Teen Titans Go! * Teen Titans Go! To The Movies * Thomas And Friends * Thomas And The Magic Railroad 2000 * The Fairly Oddparents * The Fairly Oddparents: Abra Catastrophe * Monsters University 2013 * Monsters Inc 2001 * Rio 2 * Paw Patrol * Hey Arnold! * Hey Arnold! The Movie * Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie * Gravity Falls * Zootopia * The Loud House * The Fox And The Hound * The Fox And The Hound 2 * Butterbean's Café * Shark Tale * Ready Jet Go! * The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh * Pooh's Grand Adventure * The Tigger Movie * Peter Rabbit * ducktales * Mr Peabody and Sherman * Shrek cast # mickey mouse as Greg # Muno as Murray # buzz lightyear as Anthony # Timon as Jeff # Daizy as Dorothy The Dinosaur # Pluto as Wags The Dog # Big Bird as Henry The Octopus # SpongeBob SquarePants as Captain Feathersword # Patrick Star as An Extra # Remy as Wally The Great # Steve as Cecil # Starfire as Mrs Bingle # Thomas The Tank Engine as The Big Red Car # Crocker as Roland The Remarkable # Mike Wazowski as Jimbo The juggler # Bia Carla And Tiago as The School Children # Marshall Skye And Tracker as The Wagettes # Arnold as Young Greg # Wander as Young Murray # Sir Handel as Young Anthony # Dipper Pines as Young Jeff # Mabel Pines as Baby Dorothy # Plankton as Rose Robber # Judy Hopps as Officer Beaples # Lincoln Loud Lynn Loud Jr. Lucy Loud Lana Loud Lola Loud Lisa Loud And Lily Loud as The Pirates # Copper Henry Butterbean Sully Angie Mindy Tigger And Peter Rabbit as The Underwater Big Band # Webby Huey Dewy And Louie as Kids Buying Ice Cream # Mr Peabody as Gelanti Vendor # Donald Duck XR Booster as Iggy Ziggy And Frank # Telly Monster as Postman # Shrek as Life Saver # Scenes # 1 Opening Scene/Hey There Remy # 2 Buzz And CB Radios # 3 Showtime/Can You Point Your Fingers And do The Twist? # 4 Mickey's Magic Show/Remy Takes The Wand # 5 Where's Daizy? # 6 The Wand Breaks/Remy Convinces Daizy # 7 Big Bird's Sesame Street Band # 8 Preparing For The Party # 9 Pluto's House # 10 Daizy Catches Plankton # 11 Ballerina Ballerina # 12 Brrrrrr Street # 13 Ooh It's SpongeBob SquarePants # 14 The Swamp # 15 Nya Nya Nya/Remy Wins A Badge # 16 Remy's Dream/Race To The Cooking Club # 17 Remy Prepares # 18 Remy's Performance # 19 One Last Search # 20 Daizy Finally Arrives/Let's Have A Party # 21 End Credits * the wiggles movie nickelodeon and nick jr. style Shrek.png Telly.jpg Booster.jpg XR clip art.png Donald Duck (2).jpg Mr peabody.png Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg Webby Vanderquack ducktales.jpg Peter rabbit 2018 character.png Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871 (1).jpg Mindy (Ready Jet Go).jpg Angie.jpg Sulley.png Butterbean 2.png Henry the Green Engine.jpg Young Copper.PNG S1E14B Lily out of the chamber.png Lisa Loud.png S2E23A Lola read a full book.png S3E03B Lana is about to be electocuted.png Lucy Loud.png Profile - Lynn Loud.png S2E19B Lincoln at the Fridge.png Judy Hopps.png Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-1.4.jpg Mabel Pines.png S1e5 dipper waves.png No-220px-Sir Handel 1995.jpg S1e1a Wander walking.jpg Arnold.jpg Tracker.png Skye.jpg Marshall's Concert by ChannelFiveRockz.png Bia, Carla And Tiago.png Mike Wasoski.jpg Denzel Crocker.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png Starfire.png Steve (Blue's Clues).jpg Remy.jpg Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg 2001128-spongebob squarepants.png Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg Pluto as Brian Griffin.png Mrs-Daizy-wow-wow-wubbzy-4.49.jpg Timon.jpg Buzz lightyear 8759.jpg Muno.png Mickey Mouse .jpg